Cocoa and Cookies
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: A short fluffy fic about Meilin and Touya. My first time writing a whole fanfic deticated to the them, so please be nice. Hope you liked it.


Well most people might not know this but I love the couple Touya/Meilin. I'm also a big fan of the couple Touya/Mirror Card. Any ways I have been trying to come up with a short fanfic about the couple so here it is. Hope you like it! Don't flame me if you hate the couple, because that is mean.

I don't own CCS!! If I did I would be coming up with more episodes that were really Kawaii, and many so more movies and lots more!! ^^

The song is This Kiss by Faith Hill, I was listening to it when I wrote it, and it did sorta go with the fic.

Cocoa and Cookies

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

Touya's POV

^I don't want another heartbreak

I don't need another turn to cry

I don't want to learn the hard way^

Knock at the door…

"Gaki's cousin? What are you doing here?"

I watched her trying to find the right thing to say, but nothing came out. So she just stood at the door getting soaked by the cold rain that hit her pale body, making all of her curves visible.

"Doesn't matter just come on in before you catch a cold."

I saw her give a reluctant look (yeah my voc. word and they say I don't learn anything in school. See teachers I do pay attention sometimes!!) at first, but then changed her mind and followed me into the house. I some how knew she wondering why she had ran here.

"You know Sakura isn't here," I stated handing the fragile girl, well she wasn't a girl and more, she is…I shook the thoughts out my head. ~Touya, what the hell are you thinking! She is young enough to be your sister, maybe even your daughter! ~

She only nodded holding the clothes in her small hand.

She got changed and came out dressed in my long tee shirt and well nothing underneath it, "They were to big," She said handing them back to me.

"Sorry, my sister took all of her clothes when she moved in with…"

I saw her eyes get duller, "Syaoran…" she said sounding like a whimpered.

"You're fond of the gaki aren't you?"

I was hoping for her comment, 'that's a stupid question or duh', one of her favorite lines, but all she did nod.

"You're here about him aren't you?"

"I hate him." 

I chocked out, "What?"

"I hate him," and I really did she the hatred in her eyes.

"Now, that doesn't sound like the Meilin I know."

"Well, then maybe you don't know me."

"Now, only the Meilin I know would say something like that."

She glared at me.

"And the only Meilin I know can glare at me like that," ~I left at the part where I would usually say, besides the gaki, knowing that would hurt her. But, why was I so fond of the gi…woman before me? ~

I looked at her trying to hide her blush, "I'm going to make some cocoa. Do you want some?"

No answer, "Guess that is a… yes, Touya."

^Baby hello, oh no, goodbye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky^

I went into the kitchen and heard her open the door to the pounding sounds of the rain but she closed her sighing, "I hate you too," I heard her mumbled, but all I could do was smile.

She walked in and sat at the table, as I handed her the cup of cocoa. She clutched it tightly.

"So why did you run to me?"

She looked up shocked at my answer, and I knew she was asking herself the same question.

"I…I did have anyone who would understand."

"And you think I do?"

"You understand that I hate him, Tomoyo would just say that I don't and that I'm just angry, but I do hate him. Plus, they are all busy with husbands and children. No one has time to listen."

I chuckled, earning my self a glare, "So I'm guessing you don't hate Syaoran because he married someone else, you hate him because you want what he has a family, right?"

"See, I did come to the right person. I'm treated like a child, an unmarried child."

"Love will find you."

"Like it did you?" she shot back.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard her say, "Face it I will be single forever. I will never get married, I will never find love, I will…."

^It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) impossible

This kiss, this kiss… unstoppable…

This kiss, this kiss^

I felt my self lean in and press my lips to hers filling my senses with the warm, sweet taste of cocoa and cookies. 

I pulled back and she looked at me shocked, but she leaned in again meeting my lips.

^ Cinderella said to Snow White

How does love get so off course

All I wanted was a white knight

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset

Baby, I'm forever yours^

We lost our selves the kisses that somehow we managed to end up in my room with both our shirts off.

"Touya?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

I put my arms under my head and laid on my back, "I can't answer that, because you know that answer."

She laid next to me, "I hate how you know me so well."

"I know," I said turn to her.

I looked into her deep eyes and kissed her again, both of us getting lost in our own little world.

^ It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) unthinkable

This kiss, this kiss…unsinkable…

This kiss, this kiss^

We both pulled away, breathing hard, "I hate you, Touya."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I love you."

I should have acted shocked, but some how I knew when I opened the door that all of this would happen, that I too would fall in love with the beauty before me. She was the beauty that I would wake up to in the morning, my arms wrapped around her gorgeous body.

"Well, than I hate you too, because I love you."

She playfully punched me and kissed me again, leaning in to deepen it.

That Morning

I opened my eyes only to see the angel that I held, and I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck.

She cooed and opened her eyes, "I still hate you."

"I know, but I still love you," I said playing with her long, dark hair.

She sighed closing her eyes and cuddled up to me, trying to gain warmth.

"Meilin?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me again."

^ You can kiss me in the moonlight

On the rooftop under the sky (oh)

You can kiss me with the windows open

While the rain comes pouring inside (oh)

Kiss me in sweet slow motion…

Let's let everything slide

You got me floating, you got my flying^

She looked at me, "Why?"

"Because, I love the taste of you."

"You know that sounds really dirty."

"You just have a dirty mind."

"No, really why do you want me to kiss you again?"

"Because, I love the taste of you…the taste of cocoa and cookies," I licked my lips making her laugh, making the angel's voice my new favorite sound.

"Ok, for that reason. I will kiss you," She said kissing me passionately, taking lead, but I didn't care, because she could control me any time and because, I really did love the taste of her lovemaking and I truly did love her.

"You know I hope we can make love all the time."

"Why?"

"Because, I can never get enough of cocoa and cookies, and I can never get enough of you."

She smiled and kissed me again.

^It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss… it's criminal...

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me, baby

It's the way you love me, darlin'^

So did you like it??? Did you hate it? Was it bad? Good? Well please R+R!!! Touya/Meilin forever!! Please don't flame this is my first M/T fic and I tried my best!! Ok, I know the title and the whole cocoa and cookies thing is kinda corny but the title just stuck with me.


End file.
